


Happy bIRtHdAy

by Levayden



Series: Shitposts inbetween working on Royalty/ Symbols [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levayden/pseuds/Levayden
Summary: HAppy biRtDay tOrDlE





	Happy bIRtHdAy

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend sent me as zodiac thing that said  
> (Her) Aries: I hurried a million dollars under *dies*  
> (Me) Picses: Tell my chinchilla I love him
> 
> Plus it's Tord bday and I can see him with his pet chinchilla :3

"Happy birthdayyy," Edd said handing Tord a box.  
"Oh, thank you Edd," The shorter male said opening a box. Inside was a small gray chinchilla. Tord smiled and picked up the small critter.  
"Do ya like him?" Edd asked and Torn nodded.  
"I love him Edd, he is my son and I names him Jeffrey,"  
"I'm glad you like him, Tom picked him out and Matt decided to pick out decorations for his home," Edd said motioning to Tom and Matt holding multiple boxes.  
"I love you three so much I'mma die," Tord said petting Jeffrey. "Tell my chinichilla I love him." Tord said before dramatically laying down on the couch, carefully holding his new pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm tired, it's only like ten minutes to nine but I'mma sleep. Gnight everyone
> 
> *Stays up till like eleven and mom's nagging at me to sleep*


End file.
